Black Thorns White Rose
by Reflection Poison
Summary: One-shot InuyashaJuvenile Orion crossover and a AmouKagome Pairing. What happends when Amou finds a crying Kagome on the bench? read&review please!


**Black Thorns, White Rose** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairing: **Amou/Kagome

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Juvenile Orion but I do have the manga!

**One-shot: **A Juvenile Orion and Inuyasha crossover.

**Author's Note: **If you don't know Juvenile Orion I suggest you read the manga it's really gewd!

_**Quote: **I used to think that anyone anything weird was weird. Now I know that it is the people that call people weird that are weird. PAUL McCARTNEY_

"Kagome." A whisper so subtle that Kagome thought it was part of the atmosphere and thought that she imagined it. Her trembling form was seated in the bench she hiccupped trying to gasp in some air. She buried her face into her hands as the salty tears streaked her flushed face. Broken sobs racked her body as the sun's twilight embraced her fragile body.

"Kagome….." A soft voice filled her ears. Her sobs subdued a bit as her face turned to the soft-spoken voice. Warm brown eyes looked at her concerned as he wiped the bangs from her face.

"Please don't cry………I hate it when you cry." Amou said as he moved to sit beside Kagome on the bench. He rested his arm on her shoulders as he pulled her into a soft hug enabling her to smell his scent of fruits and a spice that made her nose tingle. He started whispering in her ear telling her that it was going to be alright. She held on tighter to his shirt like it was a life line.

"He chose Kikyo." She ground out between her sobs. Amou ran his fingertips through her hair trying to calm her down. Her tears blurred her line of vision as her hands traveled up to fist in his brown hair.

"I'm sorry Amou-kun…for making you worry." She whispered as she laid her head against his chest. The soft breeze ruffled her hair making Amou feel her silky locks touch his face.

"It's alright…Kagome-san." He felt a brush creep onto his face as he tried to stare at anything but Kagome.

Memories of the time Amou-kun had always held her when she cried tumbled and mixed together as her eyes fluttered closed, trying to recall how she first met Amou-kun.

Flashback

She starred at the pavement as she tried to remember how to get to her cousin's house. Her face scrunched up in concentration as she held her yellow bag over one shoulder.

'_I'm such a ditz I can't even remember what my cousin looks like, much less where she lives.' _She thought exasperated, finding that every house she looked at looked the same as the one before. After looking at the piece of paper her mother gave her, that she had forgotten that she had. Kagome found a quaint little house that she remembered from her childhood memories. Not the childhood memories where she burned and bondage every doll she had after seeing the movie "Childs play" with that creepy doll. She shuddered and knocked onto the door waiting for someone to answer. Kagome heard loud thumps and some male voices on the other side.

"Hi Kagome!" A teenaged girl around her age said as she wrapped her arms around her after flinging the door open. She had beautiful brown hair and caramel colored eyes, she reminded her of herself before she ever fell into the well. Kagome returned the hug and smiled at her.

"Hi Mana-chan." Remembering her cousin's name at the last second.

She felt eyes on her and pushed her cousin a little bit to the side as her oceanic orbs clashed with penetrating brown eyes. She felt her face flush a bit but didn't look away.

"Kagome-chan this is Tsukasa Amou, Noaya Itsuki, Kaname Kusakabe and Isshin Shiba." Mana said cheerfully. Kagome eyed each guy in her cousin's living room warily they each admitted strange auras, but her eyes keep going to Amou he seemed shy and so soft spoken, that she felt a smile play on her lips. Kagome only had to stay at her cousin's house for awhile, but she had made such good friends with everyone that she hated that when the time came that she had to go back to the shrine and hunt for jewel shards. She came to visit every once in a while (when inuyasha let her) and enjoyed everyone's company (especially Amou). Kagome had even told her secret life to her friends of course after she saw a glimpse of Amou-kun in wing mode (which she liked saying when Mana had said it once).

The simple bliss that bestowed her every time she visited Mana-chan had been worth all the trouble she gone through to make Inuyasha let her go to her time.

End Flashback

She let her grief flow down her cheeks as she held on tighter to Amou. She felt his soft hands touch her cheek in a soft caress as he wiped her tears away. Amou felt his breath hitch as he saw her beautiful eyes that he had grown to love, he wanted the sorrow that fill her eyes to go away and be replaced by the sparkle of life that always entered her oceanic orbs when he saw her. She looked beautiful as the pastel colors of the sky hit her skin making her look like a goddess.

Amou leaned in closer as her bubblegum lips look so tantalizing to him. Her hot breath mingled with his as her lips parted lightly. He closed his eyes as did she as he held her up against his body making him feel every curve of her body.

"I love you." He whispered as so many emotions swirled in his body. He pressed his lips to hers as Amou smelled her sweet scent envelope him.

Kagome felt her heart almost burst in ecstasy as his warm lips captured hers in a delicate kiss. The kiss deepened as his slick tongue darted out to nibble on her lower lip for entrance. She shyly permitted him and he enjoyed her taste that left him hungry for more.

The sky had darkened and the street lights had flickered on, but this went unnoticed to the couple seated on the bench. Finally when Kagome felt her lungs about to burst from lack of oxygen she parted her bruised lip from his and gulped in fresh air. She laid her head against his shoulder panting a bit as he ran his fingers down her neck until he hit her pulsed that beat wildly. He licked and nipped there until Kagome moaned.

'_And here I thought Amou was innocent.' _Kagome thought.

"I ……love you too, Amou-kun." Kagome whispered, Amou looked at her with a tender smile and kissed her with passion again.

The frost moon peered through the clouds as it baths the couple with its beam of luminosity.

"Amou-kun?" Kagome breathed as she snuggled into him.

"Yes…..koi?" he asked as a blush crept onto his face again.

"Can I see your wings? They're so soft." She said as she giggled a bit.

He sweat dropped and felt her hands already probing his hair.

"Maybe another time…..I'd like to show you something else." Amou said with a grin on.

He held her against him, and showered her in small kisses that left her wanting more.

"Never leave me Amou…..please don't."

"I would never leave and I'll love you forever." Amou whispered in the wind.

Well Amou seemed a bit OOC but I hoped you liked it! It's the first Inuyasha/Juvenile orion crossover I have seen. I always pair Kagome with some one lol! Also read and review my other stories!


End file.
